<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm On Fire by ScribbledGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870427">I'm On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost'>ScribbledGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies), Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Jack would only call Frankie "Francisco" and you cannot convince me otherwise, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your partner, Jack Daniels, invite a familiar-looking friend over for a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The folks on Tumblr wanted a Whiskey/Reader/Catfish threesome fic and THAT'S WHAT THEY GOT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’re alright with this, Jack?” you asked, you hand laying gently on his stomach while you lounged with him on the couch with his arm around your shoulders.</p><p>“I’m the one who brought it up, ain’t I?” he teased, looking over to you, “Besides, I should be the one asking if <em>you’re </em>still cool with it.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Jack,” you smiled, “I just know you’re not usually one to <em>share</em>.”</p><p>“No I am not,” he said, “but I figured it might be… different. Sometimes it’s good to spice things up a little, y’know? And I trust him. We’ve been close since our days in the military, though I think we’d both like to leave those memories in the past. But he’s a good guy. I know he’ll take care of my girl.”</p><p>He smiled and kissed the crown of your head as you let out a light chuckle. Even now he took careful consideration to make sure you wouldn’t walk away unsatisfied. You made to respond, when a knock sounded at the front door. Jack removed himself from you, walking over to open it. As he did, he and the man on the other side greeted each other with a quick hug, before Jack let him inside and introduced him as one Francisco Morales.</p><p>You eyed him quickly as you kindly responded with your own name. He and Jack probably could have been considered brothers if you didn’t know any better. Both were the same height, had the same dark hair and eyes and smooth voice, and shared several facial and bodily features. Francisco was a bit softer around the middle than Jack was, but only just. Not to mention Francisco had more facial hair and messier brown locks than Jack did, from what you could see peeking out beneath the baseball cap he wore. Both were similar, but had their differences. You were getting eager to find out just how similar they were in other ways. Jack returned to sit at your side as he slung an arm around you again, but Francisco continued to stand, holding the strap of his backpack on his shoulder as he seemed to look everywhere but in your direction.</p><p>“Alright,” Jack drawled, “guess we should get down to it. Is there anything we gotta talk about that we haven’t already?”</p><p>It was an open question, addressed to the both of you. A lot of things had been brought up in the planning phase of this entire rendezvous, including any kind of limits the three of you had, making sure every party involved had their own protection, etc. You shook your head after a moment, content that everything had been discussed beforehand, and you saw Francisco do the same. You and Jack shared a quick look, knowing the other felt the tension and anxiety coming off of Francisco in waves. Jack gave you a slight nod and head tilt in his direction, and you finally got up from your place on the couch to walk over to him.</p><p>You placed your hand on the strap of his backpack, gently removing it from his shoulder and sitting it down beside him. After that, your hands found his shoulders, slowly moving up to cup his cheeks. Finally, Francisco had managed to look at you, though you could tell he was almost frantically wondering what to do with his hands considering how they both kept fidgeting.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” you asked softly. Francisco let out a breath that sounded like he’d just gotten the air punched from his lungs. You rubbed your thumbs along his cheeks gently, trying your best to relax him in any way you could. Francisco stole a look behind you, no doubt silently asking Jack for permission despite all the previous discussions and consents. Francisco nodded as he looked back at you, an action that no doubt mirrored Jack’s response.</p><p>“Y-yes,” he said quietly at first, then with more certainty, “Yes.”</p><p>You smiled lightly at him, then pulled his face closer until your lips met. His lips were soft, not unlike Jack’s, and once you were sure he wouldn’t startle and pull away, your hands trailed down his arms to grab his hands and place them on your waist. You felt him start to relax ever so slightly into your kiss as your arms wound around his neck, and after sharing several slow, open-mouthed kisses, you both pulled away at the same time.</p><p>“It’s okay, you know,” you said gently, returning a hand to Francisco’s cheek to lightly scratch at the scruff there, “we’re only gonna do what you’re comfortable with. We don’t do anything you don’t want, and we’ll stop at any time if you say to.”</p><p>“I know,” he responded, his hands still on your hips, “This is… this is just new for me. I still can’t shake the feeling that I’m overstepping some boundary here.”</p><p>“Hard to overstep when we’re the ones who invited you in the first place,” Jack’s voice came from behind you, a slight teasing lilt to it. You felt him walk up behind you, placing his hands on your upper arms and pulling you to him ever so slightly so he could place a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>“Ain’t that right, sugar?” he drawled.</p><p>“That’s right,” you affirmed, a smile on your face as you grabbed Francisco’s hands to hold in your own, “besides, this is all new for all of us I think. No shame in that.”</p><p>“Yeah, it ain’t every day I let someone have a taste of my girl, is it?” Jack asked, his arms winding around your middle as his head rested on your shoulder. You saw a flare of color light up Francisco’s face as he once again averted his eyes and let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Alright, enough talk,” you said finally, letting go of one of Francisco’s hands as you gestured to him, “grab your bag.”</p><p>He did as he was told, and your free hand grabbed one of Jack’s as you led both of the men towards the bedroom you shared with Jack. Once you got there, Francisco dropped his bag to the floor, taking his cap off and tossing it on top of it. You let go of their hands as you grabbed Francisco’s face to pull his lips to yours once again. This time instead of hesitating, he immediately wound his arms around your back, pulling you to him as he let out a short hum from the back of his throat. Your hands shifted upwards until they were tangled in his hair, and you tugged lightly. Francisco let out a quiet grunt and kissed you even more fervently than he had been moments before, his hands coming down to skim just a couple of fingers over the skin beneath the hem of your shirt. Your eyes opened slightly, and you could just catch the sight of Jack in your periphery. His gaze was trained on you and Francisco as he leaned against the wall, slowly unbuttoning the white dress shirt he’d worn to work that day.</p><p>Francisco’s tongue slid against yours, and his hands continued to creep beneath your shirt ever so slowly, still hesitating slightly in case you broke away to call everything off. As if you’d do that now. Your own hands found their way beneath his shirt, sliding upwards along the expanse of his torso as you pulled the fabric up with your hands. The two of you broke apart as Francisco let you pull the shirt completely off, tossing it aside. His hands came back to your shirt, and he lightly gripped the bottom of it as he looked at you, silently asking for permission. You nodded, and within a few seconds your shirt was discarded onto the floor as well. As Francisco lightly touched at your sides and stomach, you heard Jack’s voice, this time from behind you since he had apparently moved from his earlier position as you were partially undressing the other man.</p><p>“She sure is pretty, isn’t she?” he asked softly.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Francisco murmured, almost as if he weren’t completely cognizant of what he was saying.</p><p>Suddenly you felt Jack’s hands unclipping your bra, gently removing it from your body. You grabbed Francisco’s hands once again, this time placing them on your breasts in an open invitation that he immediately accepted as he began to softly knead the skin and roll your nipples between his fingers. He placed his forehead against yours, his eyes closed as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Jack’s hands slid around to your stomach as he began to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along the side of your neck. One of your hands tangled itself in Jack’s hair, pressing him closer to your neck, while the other placed itself atop one of Francisco’s hands on your breast. The attention from both men was intoxicating, and you alternated between biting your lower lip to keep quiet and enjoy the moment to letting out soft whines and moans at their actions.</p><p>Jack’s hands slid down your stomach, undoing your jeans as he pushed them down over your hips. His lips continued their worship of your skin, moving from either side of your neck to your shoulders and anywhere else his mouth could reach.</p><p>“You look so fuckin’ good in between us, baby,” he breathed into your ear as he gently nipped at it with his teeth, “gonna look even better when I’ve got you sittin’ up against my chest while Francisco’s got his mouth on you.”</p><p>You shuddered at his words, feeling a fresh wave of heat travel to your core as you let out a soft keen. Francisco’s tented jeans lightly thrust forward towards you, a sign that he also heard the words that Jack had made no effort to conceal.</p><p>“How does that sound, hm?” he asked Francisco, “I’ll just have her lay on back and you can eat her pussy to your heart’s content, how about that?”</p><p>The groan that Francisco let out in response was nothing short of sinful, and Jack chuckled lowly next to your ear as he clearly got the reaction he wanted. Francisco surged forward, capturing your lips again in a series of heated kisses.</p><p>“Then let’s get you ready, sweetheart,” came Jack’s dulcet tones from behind you.</p><p>His fingers slid beneath the waistband of your underwear, dragging it slowly downward until you could  continue pushing them down and off of you yourself without breaking away from Francisco. You had no time to be self-conscious about the fact that you were completely bare while the two men were still in their jeans, because Jack’s right hand was immediately on your pussy, his fingers dipping into your soaked folds to run along your slit. You let out a sharp cry against Francisco’s lips that tapered into a needy whine.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, baby girl, you’re fuckin’ <em>soaked</em>,” Jack said, grabbing one of Francisco’s hands that was still on your breasts to pull it down to your core, “here, you finger her. I’ll work on her clit. Get her makin’ all kinds of pretty sounds for us.”</p><p>Francisco didn’t need to be told twice, and within moments he had two thick fingers pushed into your heat while Jack circled your clit nearby. You let your head fall back onto Jack’s shoulder, nearly overwhelmed at the sensations being presented to your body. Francisco’s head dipped down to attach his lips to your neck, just as Jack had done before, while Jack kept his mouth close to your ear to continue talking to you.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Jack breathed, “Feel good? Having his fingers inside you while I’m workin’ you up?”</p><p>“Yes,” you huffed out, “fuck, Jack, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>They continued their ministrations, building your body up until you thought it could go no higher, then continuing as they took you to levels you’d never felt possible. Sex with Jack alone was always a beautifully satisfying experience, but this… this was something different. Something you couldn’t explain, even if your mind wasn’t currently clouded in a haze of lust and want. Just as you felt the coil in your stomach begin to tighten, however, Jack pulled away, and Francisco followed his lead as you huffed out a breath.</p><p>“Looks like she’s ready to me,” Jack said, “what do you think, Francisco? Ready to get your mouth on this gorgeous girl?”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, I thought you’d never ask,” he quipped, earning a deep chuckle from Jack as he guided you to the bed.</p><p>Jack sat down first, sitting back against the headboard as he pulled you to sit between his legs. As you did, he tilted your head towards him, just so he could slot his lips against yours in a heated kiss as Francisco joined the two of you. You were so busy getting lost in the feeling of Jack’s kiss that you didn’t notice Francisco laying down on his stomach over the spacious mattress with his head over your own stomach. It wasn’t until you felt his hands grip your sides and his lips touch your abdomen that you broke away from Jack to watch his descent as he shouldered between your open legs. Meanwhile, Jack busied himself with grabbing your breasts, continuing Francisco’s movements from earlier as he continued to talk lowly into your ear.</p><p>“Sure looks good, don’t he, baby?” He murmured.</p><p>You gave him a nod, your bottom lip between your teeth as you reached down to run a hand through Francisco’s hair. Francisco looked up at you from his position on your lower abdomen where he’d been worshipping the skin there with his lips just moments prior. You couldn’t help but mirror the smitten little smile he gave you in response as he ducked his head those few extra inches to be exactly where you needed him.</p><p>You let out a small cry as Francisco ran an experimental stripe up your folds with his tongue. After he did so, there was a heartbeat of pause before his hands tightened their grip on you and his mouth began to devour you like a man starved. Your back arched itself away from Jack’s chest as your hands tangled themselves in Francisco’s hair. He alternated between licking broad stripes up your pussy to flicking and sucking at your clit. Between the feeling between your legs and Jack’s breath and Francisco’s moans your ear, you were sure you were going to completely lose yourself before the night was over.</p><p>“She likes it when you get a couple fingers in her, y’know,” Jack said next to you in a tone that conveyed he was talking from experience. However, you knew Francisco had heard him loud and clear when one of his hands snaked down from where he was holding you in place to slide two thick fingers along your folds, just as he had before.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to press them into you, curling them in tandem with his tongue as it lapped against your clit. You found yourself breathing in short bursts, gripping at Francisco’s hair with one hand while you grabbed one of Jack’s hand with your other.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” Jack groaned against your ear, “take what you want from ‘im. Let him make you feel good. And I suggest you be thinkin’ about what comes next, cause you got two <em>very</em> hungry men to satisfy, honey.”</p><p>The moan you let out at his words could have made holy water burn from the amount of sin that dripped from it. Your head fell back onto Jack’s shoulder as his lips ran along your neck once more, gently nipping at the skin before soothing it with his tongue.</p><p>Francisco continued to work you higher with his tongue and fingers, paying special attention to your clit as he groaned loud enough for the vibrations to transfer. You were quickly hurtling towards your peak, and before long you were back at the state you were previously, barely conscious of the coil in your stomach beginning to tighten. Your moans and whines seemed to only spur Francisco on, his own sounds joining in with your chorus.</p><p>“Gonna cum for us, honey?” Jack breathed, “Gonna let Francisco see just how sweet you taste when you let go?”</p><p>You nodded furiously, only able to reply with disjointed curses and warnings of your impending climax. Suddenly you felt the coil within you snap, and your back arched as you came with a sharp cry.</p><p>“That’s it. Good girl. <em>Goooood</em> girl,” Jack crooned into your ear as Francisco helped work you through your high. The two men worked on easing you down, with Jack softly telling you how good you did while Francisco moved his way back up your body leaving a trail of gentle kisses in his wake.</p><p>When he got back up to your face, he kissed you. Slow and deep, while Jack nuzzled his nose behind your ear. You could taste the tang of yourself on Francisco’s tongue as it slid against yours, and you could just barely feel his still-clothed erection pressing against your soaked core.</p><p>“You good, honey?” He asked quietly when he broke away from you.</p><p>“I’m great,” you said with a smile, “what about you?”</p><p>“Never better,” Francisco replied with a grin.</p><p>“So, what’s next, babygirl?” Jack asked, nipping again at your ear. You hummed lightly, thinking about your options as you leaned your head next to Jack’s and looked at Francisco with lidded eyes.</p><p>“I think the guest should get first pick,” you purred, “how about it, Francisco? How do you want me?”</p><p>Francisco’s face was a burst of red once more as he forced the air out of his lungs and stuttered. He was silent for a few beats, keeping his eyes downcast until he moved to look you in the eye when he spoke again.</p><p>“Want you to ride me.”</p><p>You smiled at him, nodding once as you turned your head to give Jack another deep kiss. Francisco took the initiative of removing his pants and underwear before taking the few steps over to his bag. He fished out a condom, quickly tearing the wrapper open to sheathe himself before lying back on the bed next to you and Jack.</p><p>“I do believe you’re in for a treat, Francisco,” Jack said as you climbed away from him to straddle Francisco’s hips, “she’s damn good at ridin’.”</p><p>You shot him a look as Francisco’s hands found your hips. You started to grind against his length, reveling in how good it felt against your still-sensitive core. After a few cycles, you lifted your hips, grabbing Francisco’s length and lining it up with your center. You sank down slowly, taking him in inch by inch as he bit back a groan beneath you. Once you were fully seated against him, you looked over at Jack.</p><p>“You want in, baby?” You asked through heaving breaths. To your surprise, Jack shook his head and moved slightly away from the pair of you.</p><p>“Not this time, sugar,” he said, shimmying out of his own jeans and underwear so he could wrap a hand around the base of his hardened cock, “this time I’m just gonna sit here for a second and watch you ride.”</p><p>You quirked a lopsided grin at him as you returned your attention to Francisco. You placed your hands on his chest, giving your hips an experimental roll against his cock. His eyes slipped closed as a low groan fell from his lips, and within a few heated moments you’d managed to find a decent rhythm as you began to grind your hips in a back and forth motion.</p><p>Francisco’s hands on your hips had you like a vice, helping guide your hips along the length of his cock. You bent over, capturing his lips with yours as you immediately slipped your tongue into his mouth. His whines and moans were absolutely divine, and you sat up and increased your pace ever so slightly to hopefully draw more of those beautiful sounds from him.</p><p>In fact, you were so caught up in Francisco that you failed to notice that Jack had stood up on the mattress near you until you felt his hand gently rest on the top of your head.</p><p>“You look so damn perfect takin’ him so deep, honey,” he said, “now, how about you be a good girl for me and let me put that gorgeous mouth of yours to use, too?”</p><p>You nodded eagerly, and opened your mouth for Jack to guide his cock into. He was already leaking precum, and you let it mix with your own saliva to properly coat his length as you took him deeper. Francisco let out a full-body shudder beneath you, and you felt his hands hold your hips still as he started to buck into you.</p><p>Your eyes slipped closed as Jack began to thrust into your mouth as well, and you were completely helpless to submit to the two men as they chased their highs. Between Francisco’s cock thrusting quickly into your pussy and Jack’s thrusting slowly into your mouth, you completely lost yourself in the sensations. You couldn’t tell how long the two men went for, or how many times each one told you how good you felt around them.</p><p>Suddenly, Francisco stuttered our a warning that he was close, and Jack removed himself from your mouth so you could look down and watch the show.</p><p>The veins in his neck stood out, his head thrown back against the pillow as he fucked up into you. Without thinking, you leaned down and licked a stripe up Francisco’s neck before sucking just to the side of one of the veins. His moans and low grunts had turned into whines as you did so, and you moved to rest your forehead against his.</p><p>“Cum for me, Francisco,” you purred.</p><p>The words appeared to be the last push he needed, because he gave one last hard thrust into your waiting heat before stilling completely with a groan of your name, followed by another low whine. You helped him down from his high, gently running your hands through his hair and kissing him slowly. Once he’d fully come down, you lifted your hips slightly to allow Francisco to slip from you with a slight, breathy moan. However, instead of shifting off of him completely, as you’d intended, you felt another pair of hands hold your hips in place.</p><p>You turned your head back to see Jack on his knees, his hands on your hips with an unwrapped condom dangling from his teeth as he smirked. He raised an eyebrow at you, a silent question of if you were okay with staying in this position while he took you from behind. You looked back and Francisco in response while Jack unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto himself.</p><p>“You okay with me staying like this while Jack has his turn?” You asked softly, gently stroking his hair. He only nodded in response, still breathing heavily with a blissed out smile on his face as his hands came down to grab your legs just above where your knees rested on the mattress. You pushed your hips backwards ever so slightly, conveying to Jack that it was alright with both of you.</p><p>He wasted no time guiding his cock into you, and immediately set a hard pace. Your face fell into the pillow next to Francisco’s face, and you felt one of his hands come back to hold the back of your head while Jack thrust into you.</p><p>“So good,” Francisco mumbled to you, “you’re so fucking good.”</p><p>You put your hand on Francisco’s cheek, turning his face to yours so you could slot your lips together. Jack continued his thrusts behind you, his hands gripping fistfuls of your ass as he did. It wasn’t long before his rhythm started to stutter, no doubt helped along by him thrusting into your mouth earlier. Your lips left Francisco’s and you once again nuzzled against his cheek, a tender action that stood in stark contrast with the toughness that Jack was taking you with from behind. Jack began muttering strings of praises and curses, just as he always did when he was close, when suddenly he let out an almost feral growl and gave you a few more hard thrusts as you felt his cock pulse inside you with his climax.</p><p>The three of you stilled together, breathing heavily. Jack was the first one to move, slowly pulling himself from you and moving to discard the condom. You were next, rolling off of Francisco to his side as he propped himself up on his elbows to remove his own condom and toss it in the bedside wastebasket.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jack had gone into the bathroom, dousing a couple of washcloths in warm water. He tossed one to Francisco as he returned, already having cleaned himself with the other. He walked over to the other side of the bed, and began to tenderly clean you. It was an action that Francisco followed in doing when he was done, both of them slowly cleaning your body with an almost reverent worship.</p><p>Once you were clean as well, Jack untangled the covers from the three of you and threw them over you. You turned to your side to face Francisco, while Jack wrapped his arms around you and pulled your back to his chest. Jack kissed the back of your neck gently, quietly telling you that he loved you. You returned the sentiment to him before pulling Francisco into an equally gentle kiss. A few moments later, you noticed your boys were asleep, Jack’s nose nuzzled against your neck, and Francisco’s hand gently holding yours.</p><p>Maybe you could convince them to not let this be a one-time thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>